Family Vacation
by LunarEclipsa
Summary: Regina comes to Emma for help with something that she can't do alone. Henry wants a family Vacation with both of his Moms'. Rated T for now but the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was minding her own buisness enjoying lunch at Granny's when Regina stormed into the diner looking for a fight or so Emma thought. Emma took a long swig of her hot chocolate and looked over at the mayor, who looked like she was ready to burn the world down.

Emma shrugged and looked back at the newspaper she was reading, To her this was just a typical Tuesday for the Mayor. What came as a surprise was that when the Mayor made a b-line for her booth, Instead of making a scene and verbally assaulting Emma, she took a seat and waited for Emma to look up at her.

Emma glanced up at the mayor over her newspaper and took another sip of her drink before she sat it down and looked Regina In the eyes.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having you grace me with your presence Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, knowing the way she stated the question would irritate Regina.

"I… I need your help." Regina whispered quietly, causing Emma to look at the Mayor wide eyed in shock.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" Emma asked unsure of where this was going exactly.

"I can't give you details here, can I come by the station later?" Regina asked.

"Sure." Emma said with a shrug, Regina stood up promptly and glared down at Emma.

"Don't forget I want those reports on my desk by the end of the Day Sheriff Swan." Regina said in an authoritative tone, causing Emma to nod her head yes at the mayor and then look back down at her news paper. Before Emma really had a chance to wrap her brain around the fact that the mayor just asked her for help.

She finished her drink and paid her tab for her meal and got up and went back to the station. Once she arrived David's car was gone and the Station seemed empty. So Emma walked through the station giving it a quick once over before she sat down at her desk and started looking over the paperwork for the past week. She could easily get it done in the next hour or so if she put her mind to it but something was bothering her. She had never expected The Mayor to come to her and openly ask for help.

Emma started working on the paperwork and waited for The Mayor to arrive. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long for the Mayor to decide she wanted to make an appearance. It was about 3:45 in the afternoon when Emma heard the familiar click of the Mayors shoes on the tile floor of the station. Emma Kept working on the paperwork, unsure if Regina actually meant what she said back in the diner about the paperwork.

Regina has to clear her throat to get Emma's attention, which only slightly surprises The Mayor that Emma was so engrossed in her work.

"My apologies Madam Mayor. You did say you wanted this paperwork done by the end of the day." Emma said to Regina with a cheeky smirk.

"You and I both know those reports aren't due until Friday night, now will you take this seriously?" Regina said as she placed her hands on Emma's desk. Looming over Emma who is still sitting. Emma's eyes trailed up from her paperwork to Regina's face, after a long detour over the curves of her body.

"What do I exactly need to take seriously Madam Mayor? I have no idea why you came to me asking for help. So if you could enlighten me I would greatly appreciate it." Emma told Regina.

"Look, I don't want to ask this of you. I don't even want to think about asking this. But Henry has come to me recently asking for a family Vacation and I need your help." Regina said with an exasperated sigh.

"So? Just go, if the kid wants to spend time with you I don't mind. We are past fighting over him. So if you want to take him for a few weeks you can." Emma said to Regina not caring that her sons other mother takes him on a trip. He was doing well in school, making friends, and behaving well.

"No Miss Swan you don't quite understand. Henry wants the three of us to go together. Something about getting to spend time with both of his moms' away from Story Brooke." Regina said and Emma's face paled slightly.

"He can't be serious? He does know we fight like cats and dogs right? Has he had blinders on every time we've been in the same room?" Emma asks confused and distressed.

"Look, I wouldn't come asking you if Henry didn't want this. He has been begging me for weeks. He wants both of us together with him. He has been adamant about that fact. Plus we have gotten better about being around one another as of late" Regina tells Emma

"How do you feel about it?" Emma asked, wanting to know where the Mayor stood.

"At first I was completely adverse to it. I shot him down out of the gate because I didn't know if either of us could make it out of a family trip alive. Then he kept begging me and I started to come around to it. I want him happy, and if both of us being together with him will make him happy how can I deny that to him?" Regina asks.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Emma asks deflating entirely. She knows the second her son flashes those puppy dog eyes at her she's doomed, so she just caves early and avoids making her son feel bad.

"I… I hadn't expected you to say yes so quickly." Regina says to Emma.

"I care about him and his happiness and we have gotten better about being civil I think this might be the ticket we need to get on the same page." Emma says with some consideration.

"Don't you want to know where we'd be going?" Regina asks.

"I trust you to not book a horrible vacation." Emma answers.

"Alright. Come by tonight and we will get things sorted out. Please take time to pack a bag we are planning on leaving Friday morning. Some warm weather clothing and a swimsuit if you have one?" Regina asks.

"I don't but I'm sure I can get one when we get to where we are going. No real need for a bathing suit in Storybrook." Emma answers

"There's plenty of reasons in the summer. We do have a beach, and I own a pool." Regina answered as she stood up and started to walk away.

"If you do happen to finish that paperwork tonight please bring it by the house, it will be a good excuse to show up for no reason at all." Regina says to Emma as she straightens her blouse out and starts to walk away.

"I'll stop buy around 6 if that's fine?" Emma asks.

"That's perfectly fine, bring your bag and we will figure out if you have the appropriate attire for the trip. I'll tell Henry you are having dinner with us as well." Regina says to Emma.

A few hours later the paper work is finished and sitting on the kitchen table, Emma has packed a bag for a trip including toiletries and made sure the had complete outfits along with a pair of flip-flops packed into the side pocket when Snow wasn't looking. Snow had asked quite a few questions as Emma packed her bag but Emma deflected them well enough.

"Snow, stop worrying everything is Fine, I just have to go out of town for a few days for a seminar that is being held in New York. Regina and I have to attend we are the towns representatives." Emma lied to her mother.

"But what if she tries some funny business?" Snow asks.

"Look Ma' we are past this, She's not Evil anymore. We fight and bicker but that's it. This is for the town so we are going to be on our best behavior. Just relax." Emma lies again. She's starting to feel guilty but she knows that no one can lie to her, not the other way around.

"Alright I have to go and talk to Regina about the itinerary for this trip. Once I know exactly what is going on and how long I will be gone I will let you know. Okay? Just relax. I will be fine." Emma says as she grabs her bag off the counter top along with the paper work and heads out to her car. She tosses the bag into the back seat of the bug and heads to The Mayors house.

A few minutes later Emma is sitting in front of The Mayors house and she grabs the paperwork and the duffle bag from the backseat. She looks around to make sure no one notices that she has a huge duffle bag and is taking it into Regina's house. She knocks on the door and hears her Son say something from behind the door.

Henry opens the door and smiles brightly at Emma, he lets her into the house where he takes the duffle bag and climbs the stairs with it.

"Henry, where are you taking that?" Emma asks.

"Mom's room Ma, She told me to take it up there when you got here so it wasn't just sitting in the entry way." Henry answers.

"Miss Swan please come in." Regina says from the Hallway leading into the Kitchen, Emma follows her voice and ends up in the Kitchen. Regina is wearing an apron and has her hair tied up into a small ponytail that is keeping it out of her face and the way.

"You know, you can call me Emma right?" Emma asks.

"I wasn't sure if you were comfortable with that?" Regina asks.

"Might as well be, we are going to be spending a lot of time together with Henry, he isn't going to be too enthused about me calling you Madam Mayor or Mrs. Mayor all the time." Emma tells Regina.

"Fine, for this trip, you may call me Regina, and I will do my best to call you Emma instead of Miss Swan." Regina tells Emma.

"Thank you, and I will do the same." Emma answers. Henry pops into the kitchen a few moments later with a bright smile on his face.

"Did you tell Ma where we are going Mom?" Henry asks.

"No, I was going to leave that to you." Regina said to her son as she turned around an went back to cooking.

"Oh Great! We are going to Monterey Bay to visit the aquarium and then we are going to go sight seeing and check out California." Henry tells his Mother excitedly.

"That sounds great. When are we planning on leaving?" Emma asks.

"Our flight leaves Friday night and we will be getting back next Saturday." Regina tells Emma.

"I lied to Snow and told her I was going on a business trip with you to New York." Emma said.

"I can't believe you lied to grandma!" Henry said in an exasperated tone.

"Well as long as someone didn't open his big mouth and tell his Grandmother that he was going on a trip to California with his mother we should be fine." Emma says to her Son teasingly.

"Mom made me promise to not tell anyone until after she talked to you about going with us." Henry answered his mother.

"Good, so for the Record we are going to New York on a business trip and we are taking Henry because he is our son and we aren't leaving him with his grandparents for a week." Regina said in a stern tone.

"Yes Madam Mayor." Emma says out of a knee jerk reaction. Causing Regina to give her a look that she wasn't exactly familiar with. It was a cross between something she hadn't seen from the mayor and a fire that she had seen all too often. This is normally the look Emma would receive right before a fight. This time was different though. Regina smiled softly at Emma as she turned and went back to attending to dinner. Emma and Henry continued to talk while they waited for Regina to finish making dinner. Emma helped Henry set the table and offered help to Regina but was shooed away. They sat down to dinner and Regina and Emma listened to Henry talk about his day at school and how excited he was to go on a trip with both of his moms. Emma noticed how happy Henry was just to be with both of them.

After Dinner was done Henry was sent to his room to do homework and Regina and Emma went up stairs to go through her bag. Much to Regina's amazement Emma's bag was packed quite well. Her outfits were rolled into sets and everything seemed neat and in order.

"Alright did Snow pack this bag?" Regina asked as she went though it.

"Nope, That was all me." Emma answered as she sat in the seat in the corner of the room lazily.

"This makes zero sense. I've been to your home several times. Its always a mess, how is this so neat?" Regina asks waving her hand in the direction of the duffle bag.

"Because my clothing are the only thing I could take with me when I went from home to home in foster care. So I made sure I never left anything behind. As soon as it was clean it was folded, rolled into sets, and placed back into my duffle bag that I practically lived out of. My mother is the reason its such a mess, I've just given up on cleaning." Emma answers with a sigh.

"You can't lead me to believe that Snow White is a slob." Regina asks in disbelief.

"No Mary is a slob, being a teacher and alone with out any dwarves to clean up after made her one too." Emma says.

"I ruined her." Regina said in disbelief.

"No she ruined herself. She had the foundation to continue to be the neat and clean individual she was before the curse she just didn't apply herself. I love my mother but she is a mess." Emma says as she shrugs.

"So from the looks of thing's all you need is a swim suit, because we are going to California." Regina says.

"I will get one when I get there." Emma tells Regina.

"Alright Emma… Do you want to put this in my trunk so we can just leave Friday because we have to drive to the airport? Which is about 5 hours away."

"Sounds great. Lets go do that. Is your bag packed? I'll grab it and put it in the trunk for you if you are ready." Emma says.

"I haven't had time to pack a bag yet. I was trying to decide if I just wanted to magic one into the car." Regina said.

"I don't see why not, Henry has gotten more accustom to magic ever since I got my powers. I just don't use them very often." Emma says.

"Why not?" Regina asks.

"I just lived with out having them for 30 years why would I need them now?" Emma asks.

"To make your life easier." Regina comments as she waves her hand over the room and then sits down on the bed facing Emma.

"I can see that as a benefit but I haven't really gotten the hang of using my magic either." Emma tells Regina.

"Do you want me to teach you? Or I can offer some reading material for you to go over to help. We are going to be powerless the second we leave Story Brooke." Regina says to Emma.

"Id like something that I can read on the plane. I hate flying." Emma said..

"I'll collect a couple for you. Is there anything else you are concerned about this trip?" Regina asks.

"No, I think we are good and it looks like your bag is fully packed." Emma says standing up. She grabs her duffle bag off the bed and grabs Regina's suitcase and carries them down stairs and sets them by the door. Regina follows Emma down the stairs and grabs her keys off the table in the entryway and pops the trunk of her car.

Emma walks out of the house and puts the bags into the trunk and shuts it. She walks back up to the house where Regina is standing there waiting for Emma.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Henry and then I'll head home. Text me if you need anything done by Friday?" Emma asks as she walks back into the house and Regina shuts the door behind them. Regina reaches out and grabs Emma by the hand causing Emma to turn around and look Regina in the eyes.

"Emma… Thank you, this is the happiest I have seen Henry in a very long time. He is over the moon about the fact that he gets to spend a whole week with us with out the town looming over everything we do." Regina said with a soft look in her eyes, she looked like she was letting the stress of the day finally seep out of her. Emma could visibly see how relaxed Regina had become since that afternoon.

"It's for Henry. I would do anything for him." Emma answers. She gives Regina's hand a squeeze and then lets it go. Emma climbs the stairs and goes to Henry's room, she knocks on her son's door and he tells her to come in and sees that it's Emma.

"Hey bud, I gotta head out. I just wanted to tell you goodnight." Emma said to her son with a smile.

"That's fine Ma I wish you could stay but I understand. I will see you Friday." Henry says as he gets up from his desk and walks over to give his Mom a hug. Emma gives Henry a kiss on his head, enjoying the hug for a moment before he lets go and walks back to his desk.

"Have a safe drive home Ma." Henry said as Emma shut the door and walked back down the stairs. She found that Regina's study light was on and she walked over to tell Regina goodnight who was sitting at her desk drinking some hard liquor.

"I told the kid goodnight, do you want to come lock the door behind me?" Emma asked as she leaned against the door frame with a smirk.

"I was trying to figure out if I wanted to ask you to stay for a drink or not." Regina said to Emma.

"Well Madam Mayor, that is entirely up to you. I wouldn't say no." Emma answered.

"I'm still deciding. I don't know if I want to share my scotch with you." Regina said with a smile.

"You have been quite generous lately, I mean we haven't fought once today… Well not really." Emma answers.

"Honestly fighting with you is Exhausting, but the townspeople expect us to bicker and fight. We have to give them something to gossip about." Regina says with a shrug taking another drink of her alcohol.

"You've been feeling that way lately too?" Emma asks.

"I'm tired of fighting with you, fighting how I feel about you, and putting up this charade for the town, letting them think that I'm still the villain." Regina says as she attempts to run her hand through her hair that is still tied up.

"Regina… I… I don't know what that means exactly." Emma says slightly confused about the middle part specifically the "her" part.

"I'm just tired Emma." Regina says to her.

"I understand. Have a good night." Emma says as she starts to turn to walk out the door.

"Emma wait!" Regina practically yells, but not loud enough to alert Henry. Emma stops and she hears Regina's chair push back and her stand up.

"I don't want you to get a big head about this but I have to tell you something." Regina said as she walked over to Emma.

"What would that be exactly?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at Regina.

" I like you…" Regina said quietly.

"I know." Emma answered, causing Regina to look up at Emma wide eyed.

"What do you mean you know?" Regina asked.

"Back when we fought, I would purposefully do things to piss you off just so I could see that fire in your eyes. This afternoon when you came into granny's I saw that fire again and I got excited, because I thought I'd get a chance to rile you up again." Emma said with a smile.

"How dare you!" Regina said glaring into Emma's eyes, knowing the Emma has the higher ground here.

"Oh Regina, we both know we did things for our own selfish wants, so lets just let the past go. We are here now, and talking about important things so lets get back to that." Emma said.

"Fine. I still can't believe you." Regina answered.

"Do you really want to go there right now Regina?" Emma asks as she leads Regina toward the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"No, Fighting with you isn't worth it anymore. Again it's exhausting and I'm very tired of doing it when I'd rather be doing something much more productive." Regina says in a flirtatious tone causing Emma to sit up a little straighter.

"What do you think would be more productive?" Emma asks, Unsure of what exactly Regina views as productive.

"Cuddling and drinking scotch." Regina said taking a few sips of her drink. Emma takes that as a sign to wrap her arm around Regina's shoulder to which Regina snuggles into her side.

"Is this weird?" Emma asks.

"A little, but don't make it weird." Regina said sipping on her drink.

"Alright then its not weird." Emma responds as she takes the glass from Regina and takes the last sip, feeling like she needed a drink if this conversation were to continue.

"I'll go get both of us a glass." Regina said as she moved away from Emma and stood up. A few moments later Regina came back and handed Emma a glass, which she took gratefully and then took a long swig.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Regina asked taking a seat at the edge of the couch.

"No it's just a lot to process. I mean we've come a long way since the day I showed up here but I was looking at us as best friends as the best possibility, not lovers." Emma answers honestly as she leans forward on the couch resting her elbows on her knees while holding the glass of scotch.

"If that's what you want Emma…." Regina started but then Emma cut her off quickly.

"We both know I'm gay. Neil ruined any chance of me ever wanting to be with another man. I have not been interested in men for a very long time. So lets get that straight. I just wasn't expecting you to be bisexual is all. Its quite a bit to take in." Emma answers.

Regina sits in silence for a long moment with Emma trying to understand. Regina was thinking Emma was repulsed by the idea of being with another women, when in reality she wasn't at all.

"I just don't want to mess this up. We've been doing so good, Henry is happy. I don't want to ruin what we already have, which is us getting along. I don't want us to do this and then have a break up and it destroys Henry even more. I worry about everything I do. I don't want to hurt him." Emma explains.

"Alright then we take it slow, see if these feelings are genuine." Regina answers.

"I know how I feel about you Regina, I think I always have." Emma answers.

"And exactly how do you feel." Regina asks. Emma looks down at her glass of scotch and downs it all in one gulp. She sets the empty glass on the coffee table, making sure to set it on a coaster for Regina.

She looks over at Regina and then slides over the couch to be close to her. Emma brushes a stray strand of hair that was grazing Regina's cheek. Then Emma takes Regina's cheek and rests the palm of her hand against it guiding her face toward Emma's. Emma's lips barley touch Regina's and both women feel electricity running through their veins. Regina lurches forward and presses her lips against Emma's. Both women feel like this is the first time in a long time that something has been ignited deep inside of them. After a few seconds they part and the kiss is over, Emma is looking at Regina with wide eyes and dilated pupils.

"Wow…" Emma says as she feels like her heart is lighter than air and her stomach is jittery.

"I… I…" Regina starts but she can't seem to get anything out. Emma looks into Regina's eyes and see's the desire in them. Her deep rich brown eyes almost non-existent with how wide her pupils are.

"MOM?!" Henry yells from up stairs. Causing Emma and Regina to scramble apart.

"What Henry?" Regina asks from the couch after she composed herself.

"What was that loud boom?" Henry asked in a scared voice, causing Emma and Regina to look at each other wide eyed.

"What loud boom?" Regina asked confused.

"There was a loud boom and then the house shook." Henry asked from the top of the stairs.

"I don't know hun, do you want me to call Emma and have her check out the house?" Regina askes trying to deflect her sons questions.

"She's still here mom. I'm not stupid." Henry answers as he starts to descend the stairs.

"Bud, go back to your homework. I'll figure out what the loud noise was and the house shaking." Emma finally chimes in.

"Fine." Henry answers.

Both women look at each other in shock. They couldn't be… Could they?


	2. Chapter 2

Both women look at each other in shock. They couldn't be… Could they? The thought ran through both of their minds. They stare into each others eyes for a long moment before Emma's phone starts to ring. Emma grabs her phone and answers it.

"Sheriff Swan." Emma says into her phone still not breaking eye contact with Regina. Her mind swimming with the possibility that she just experienced true loves kiss, and Regina was the one to give it to her.

She hears Snow talking but isn't comprehending what is happening so she breaks eye contact with Regina so she can focus on what her mother is saying.

"Emma! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Snow starts to yell.

"Sorry Mom I was trying to figure something out, what is the problem?" Emma asks trying so hard to not pay attention to Regina perched on the edge of the couch.

"Did you not feel that earthquake, and that loud boom do you have any idea what that was?" Snow asks her daughter.

"I think I know exactly what it was." Emma says to her mother as she feels Regina slide closer to her. Regina was waiting for Emma to say what she desperately wanted to hear.

"What was it?" Snow asks, and Regina can hear it as clear as day through the phone. Regina waits patiently for Emma to say what she wanted to hear.

"True loves first Kiss." Emma answers and Regina lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Emma can feel herself starting to shake and before she has a chance to fall apart Regina grabs the other hand that is resting on her leg.

"What? Who? Was it you and someone? What is happening?" Snow asks frantically.

"Mom I gotta go." Emma says as she hangs up the phone completely ignoring her mother's frantic questions. Emma's phone starts ringing again, Regina glances at the phone and sees that it is Snow again. She reaches over Emma's lap and declines the call.

"We've gotta talk Emma." Regina says to the Blonde next to her.

"I know, just give me a second to process everything." Emma says leaning back into the couch. Regina leans to the side and puts her elbow onto the back of the couch and looks over at Emma She rests her head into her hand while she waits for Emma to fully process things.

Emma glances over at Regina and bites her lip at how breathtaking she looks. She looks like a goddess spread across the couch. Emma's mind is swimming at the fact that she just openly admitted that Regina was her true love. Regina stirs Emma from her thoughts again by gently touching her cheek.

"Emma, we don't have to talk if you are uncomfortable." Regina tells her.

"No, no it's not that. I just am surprised. I'm just trying to soak all of this in." Emma answers.

"What can I do to help?" Regina asks as she brings her hand up Emma's hair and tucks her hair behind her ear. Emma turns her head after Regina finishes tucking her hair behind her ear. Emma smiles and gives Regina's a kiss on the palm of her hand and then moves to her wrist. Regina's breath catches in her throat, making Emma pause.

"Stop being so tempting." Emma answers, then looks into Regina's eyes.

"Well that answered one of my questions." Regina said clearing her throat.

"What are your others? That might help." Emma asks.

"I was going to ask if you were actually attracted to me. But you just answered that one. The second was going to be if you wanted to give us a shot?" Regina asked. Unsure of what the answer might be. Just because you met your true love doesn't exactly mean they want to be with you.

"I'd love to, but I've still got fears about hurting Henry." Emma answers.

"We should just take this one step at a time and not worry so much Emma." Regina tells the blonde who still looking frazzled on her couch. Then pauses to ask another question. "What is really bugging you Emma?"

"That I never figured out what the look in your eyes was besides anger. I always brushed it off as you being un-readable when in reality it was.."

"Lust." Regina mentions cutting Emma off before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, Some Sheriff I am. I can't even tell the difference between you being pissed at me and turned on by me." Emma answers.

"Well to be fair, there is a very thin line between the two when it comes to you. I've got to admit when you said that you liked to rile me up earlier, the only reason I got mad is because I realized we've been tiptoeing around each other for too long." Regina tells Emma honestly.

"Wow… This evening has been enlightening… Anything else you would like to tell me." Emma asks Regina who is still sitting comfortably on the couch staring at her.

"What would you like to know?" Regina asks.

"How long have you been attracted to me?" Emma asks.

"Remember the day you cut my apple tree? I still get wet thinking about you in that white wife-beater. How toned your arms are and how your hips swayed when you walked up to me." Regina recalls.

"How many sexual fantasies do you have?" Emma asks in a joking tone.

"Too many. How long have you been attracted to me." Regina asks deflecting Emma's question quickly.

"I wanted to fuck you against your apple tree." Emma says blatantly while staring up at the ceiling. As if she didn't just drop a bomb in Regina's lap.

"You mean to tell me I could have been having sex with you for literal years, and we are just figuring this out now?" Regina asks.

"Eh, it would have been ugly and sloppy and a huge mess because it would have made fighting over Henry that much more heated. I prefer the way we are now, getting along, becoming friends, sharing our son with each other instead of fighting over who gets him. If anything the people we are now has attributed to us being each other's true loves more than anything else."

"When did you get so insightful Miss Swan?" Regina asks, knowing calling Emma that will just turn her on now.

"Ever since I started spending more time with you Madam Mayor." Emma says with a soft smile on her face as she looks over at Regina. Emma's phone starts vibrating this time even more than before. Which causes Emma to sigh and pick up her phone to look at who is calling. Emma picks up the phone to see that its David calling.

"Dad's calling me now because I stopped answering Mom, Seriously Snow 47 missed calls? Ugh they act like I can't handle myself sometimes." Emma says to Regina.

"Hello?" Emma says into the phone and a few seconds later Regina can hear David loud and clear.

"Emma are you alright? What happened your mother hasn't stopped calling me. She's freaking out because she think's you had something to do with the earth quake and the sound wave?" David asks.

"Yea, Can I talk to you about this later? Or never? Can you just tell Snow to chill? I'm sorting stuff out and I don't need her trying to figure out what happened before I even do." Emma asks.

"Yea sure, I'll talk to her. Just be careful." David says to his daughter and then hangs up with out saying goodbye presumably because Snow was calling him again.

"I wonder how they will handle finding out 'The Evil Queen' Corrupted their daughter." Regina says with an eye roll.

"I am an adult, I can make my own choices. This kiss didn't manifest feelings out of nowhere. It just strengthened the ones I was already having about you." Emma tells Regina as she turns on the couch to face her. Regina smiles at Emma and leans forward again as if to ask permission for a second kiss.

Emma closes the gap between their lips quickly and kisses Regina, the kiss started slow and soft and then slowly grew. Emma noticed that Regina smelled like fruit and a light touch of lavender that made her instantly swoon. She felt her whole body relaxing into the kiss as Regina deepened it, opening her mouth slightly to give Emma's lower lip a gentle nip.

Regina noticed how Emma's body reacted to hers, lurching forward when she nibbled on her lower lip as if to beg for more. Regina noticed how the Sheriff smelled like leather and sandalwood, which made her heartbeat slow down. Like she was drifting into a warm comforting oasis. Regina felt Emma start to pull away and She reached forward and pulled on Emma's red leather jacket as to say she wasn't going anywhere. After a few more minutes of kissing they both back away to get some much needed air.

"Wow." Emma comments as she caresses Regina's cheek.

"That is certainly and understatement." Regina answers as she leans forward and gives Emma's lips another gentle peck. Emma smiles and then glances at Regina's watch, noticing that it is well past 10 P.M. Her eyes widen in shock, how could she not realize how late it was.

"Holy Crap, I didn't realize how late it is, and we both have to work in the morning." Emma says realizing that Regina has to be up in less than 8 hours to get Henry ready for the day and to prepare the town for their departure.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Regina asks with out even hesitating. Her mouth just said it with out giving herself a chance to filter.

"As tempting as that is, I probably should go home. Just in case. I have a feeling that If I stayed her tonight neither of us would be getting any sleep." Emma answers knowing that Regina and herself would have a hard time sleeping knowing the other is so close by.

"True. Well at least let me sober you up with some magic and walk you to the door?" Regina requests, knowing that Emma will probably say she's sobered up.

"That Scotch barely touched me. Though I am pretty drunk on something completely different right now." Emma says with a cheeky smile, causing Regina to swat her arm.

"Get up, you've got to go home because there is no doubt Snow will be super annoying when you get there and the longer you wait the more questions she will have.." Regina tells her, this causes Emma's eyes to go wide at the realization that Snow was at her apartment and undoubtedly waiting for her to show up.

"Actually, on second thought, can I crash here? I think I had a little too much wine to drink during dinner and am in no shape to drive." Emma says with a panicked look on her face that causes Regina to laugh quietly at Emma.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of Snow?" Regina asks.

"No I'm not afraid of her, I just want to get some sleep tonight and I know if I go home I will be up until 5 A.M. answering the same 5 questions over and over again." Emma says to Regina.

"Fine, the guest room is made up. I'll show you where it is." Regina says trying to act exasperated as she stands up and starts to walk out of the Living room. Emma gets up and follows behind Regina quickly. Regina opens the door to the guest bedroom and turns on the light. Emma walks in and turns to look at Regina with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I really do appreciate this." Emma says to Regina.

"Im surprised you aren't asking to sleep in the same bed as me." Regina jokes, which causes Emma to spin around and look at Regina wide eyed.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. I think it would be better if I slept away from you." Emma answers

"Why is that?" Regina asks in a cheeky tone, already knowing the effect she has on the Sheriff.

"You know exactly why." Emma says as she walks up to Regina. Before Regina realizes Emma has her hands around Regina's waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss. This time their mouth's open and soft moans escape as their tongues battle for dominance. After a few moments they pull away breathing heavily.

"Thank you for the demonstration Miss Swan." Regina said in a heady voice. Making a shiver run down Emma's spine.

"You are more than Welcome Madam Mayor. Have a good night. Thank you for letting me stay." Emma says with a smile as she leans forward and give Regina a soft peck on the lips before backing away and shutting the door.

Emma gets ready for bed and climbs in to get ready to fall asleep, She pulls out her phone and sends a couple of texts just letting David and Snow know that she wasn't going to be back to her apartment tonight. She set do not disturb and laid her head down in an attempt to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She laid there staring at the ceiling for a very long time. She could hear Regina walking around up stairs and Henry's soft snores from his bedroom. Emma rolled onto her side in an attempt to get more comfortable. Even though she knows that wasn't going to work. She reached over to grab her phone so she could preoccupy herself with something and then noticed she had 8 texts from Snow and 1 from Regina.

Snow 9:30 P.M: Where are you Emma?

Snow 9:31 P.M: What are you doing?

Snow 9:31 P.M: Was it you and Hook?

Snow 9:31 P.M: Was it you and Neil?

Snow 9:40 P.M: Where are you?

Snow 9:50 P.M: Why are you still at Regina's?

Snow 10:00 P.M: I can see your bug parked out front.

Snow 10:01 P.M: Wait… Was it REGINA?!

Emma sighs at the sporadic texts from her mother and then closes the messages to look at what Regina had sent her.

Regina 10:30 P.M: How the Hell did your mother get my phone number?

Emma rolls her eyes and shoots a quick message back.

Emma 10:45 P.M: Its public record….

Regina 10:45 P.M: Not my private cellphone. The only people that have that are you and Henry.

Emma 10:45 P.M: I have no idea, unless she somehow got into my phone. Which at this point I wouldn't put it past her.

Regina 10:46 P.M: Neither would I. I'm waiting for her to break down my front door and demand what I have done with you.

Emma 10:46 P.M: What is she saying?

Emma waits a long moment expecting a reply but she doesn't receive one, instead she hears Regina walking down the stairs and then a knock on her door.

"Come in." Emma says still laying in the dark. Regina walks into the room and then walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Emma. She hands Emma her phone and see's her mothers crazy ranting. There are so many texts from Snow that Emma can't believe her mother. All basically saying the same thing. Did you kiss my daughter? How dare you be her true love? And other incoherent messages.

"I'm sorry. God She is insane." Emma says as she hands Regina her phone back.

"I'm used to her but this is some next level insanity." Regina says as she gets another text message.

"Just block her number." Emma answers as she feels Regina jump and curse as she looks at her phone again.

"I'm going to have to." Regina says as she starts the process of blocking Snow's number.

"I'm Sorry." Emma tells her.

"Don't Apologize. We didn't realize you kissing me would have set off such a violent reaction." Regina says as she turns onto her side to talk to Emma better.

"I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very interesting." Emma says.

"I expect Snow to be at my office before I am tomorrow." Regina says as she reaches out to grab Emma's hand, Emma takes Regina's hand and smiles in the darkness.

"We really should get some sleep." Emma tells Regina even though she doesn't want to let go of her hand.

"Maybe I should stay close to you… Just in case Snow breaks in and tries to kill me in my sleep." Regina says to Emma who just scoffs at the thought.

"Fine, can you at least get under the covers?" Emma requests.

"Sure." Regina answers and then sits up and presses her back into the headboard and lifts the blankets up so she is able to slide underneath them. Regina slides across the sheet smoothly as she settles into a comfortable position next to Emma. Emma reaches forward and places her hand on Regina's hip as if to try to pull her closer.

"Would you like to cuddle?" Emma asks

"Depends, do I get to be the little spoon?" Regina replies.

"Roll over, and lets go to sleep." Emma answers the question. Regina rolls over and scoots back until her body is flush with Emma's. Emma smiles and breathes in the light sent of the beautiful women in front of her. The light fruit smell she noticed earlier mixed with the lavender was finally something she could figure out as she drifted off to sleep. All Emma remembers thinking to herself as she fell asleep with a smile on her face was that Regina smelled like fresh apples.

Emma woke up first, early in the morning. She groaned and rolled over to check the time on her phone and the bright screen read 6:30 A.M. Emma sighed and rolled back over to Regina and started shaking her gently.

"Regina its 6:30, its way past the time to get up." Emma said trying to rouse Regina from her sleep. Regina jumps slightly, becoming very alert.

"Shit!" Regina says as she realizes what Emma was telling her.

"Relax, I'll get up and make Henry breakfast and you go get ready for the day, then I'll take him to school." Emma tells the frazzled woman next to her. Regina relaxes slightly realizing she has someone who can help her.

"Thank you, please go get him up and I'll get ready for the day. I really appreciate it Emma." Regina says. Emma gets up and pulls on her blue jeans she was wearing the night before and walks out into kitchen to see her son sitting at the table. He smiles brightly at his mother.

"Morning Ma! Grandma called me this morning wanting to know where you were. I told her you stayed the night." Henry says to his mother with a bright smile.

"What did she have to say about that?" Emma asks as she starts to pull stuff out to make her son some eggs and toast.

"She didn't sound happy but I told her you slept in the guest room. Not really sure why that matters." Henry says with a shrug. Emma pulls out a pan and starts cooking Henry some scrambled eggs and then makes him some wheat toast in the toaster. After she Makes Henry something to eat she cleans up the mess she made in the kitchen and washes her dishes knowing Regina would lose it if she didn't clean up after herself.

"Eat up, I'm going to the bathroom and then I will take you to school." Emma tells her son who digs into his breakfast quickly and she scurries off to the bathroom quickly. After she finishes she heads back into the kitchen to see her son finishing his breakfast off. She takes the plate from him and tells him to get his homework and book bag so she can drop him off at school.

Henry grabs his bag and is waiting by the front door when his other Mother comes down the stairs looking perfect. Emma takes a step forward before realizing that Henry doesn't know anything yet. So she waits by the door while Regina tells her son goodbye. Emma grabs her coat from the rack and leads her son out the door.

"Henry, go get in the car I'll be out in a second." Emma tells him as she hands him the keys to the bug. He smiles and runs out to his mother's car quickly.

"Call me if something stupid happens please." Emma requests.

"I promise. Now take our son to school so we can go to work." Regina tells the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Do I get a kiss?" Emma asks knowing that their son can't see them.

"Just one." Regina answers. Emma leans forward and gives Regina a quick peck on the lips and then runs out the door. Regina smiles and grabs her briefcase from its spot by the front door and heads out to her car. She sees the bug drive off and gets into hers and heads in the opposite direction to her office.

Emma gets to the school and drops Henry off, she looks out and sees Snow standing there with a scowl on her face glaring at her car. Henry notices how angry his grandmother looks and turns to look at his mom.

"Grandma doesn't look happy…" Henry says looking at his mother with a confused face.

"Just avoid her today bud. Just tell her you've got a lot of schoolwork to do before you go with us if she bothers you. Because that's not a lie." Emma says as she gently pokes her son on his nose.

"True…" Henry says as he glances back at the school.

"Have a good day bud, call me if you need anything and I will be here right away. Okay?" Emma asks her son.

"Okay Ma' have a good day." Henry tells his mother as he gets out of the car and bolts for the school. He manages to sneak into the crowd of children and avoid his grandmother. Emma sighs and drives off knowing that she's going to have to deal with Snow eventually, but right now she's gotta head home and get ready for work.

Emma manages to get to her house and showered and dressed before 8 A.M. She's at the station by 8:30 and ready to tackle the day. David is there waiting for her when she arrives, and unfortunately for Emma he doesn't look amused. Emma sighs and sits down at her desk trying to avoid him, but she knows that it's not going to happen.

"Alright What?" Emma asks getting irritated with David giving her the stare down of a lifetime.

"What the Hell happened?" David asks, quite irritated.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to be more specific." Emma answers looking down at the paperwork on her desk.

"What happened last night?" David asks.

"I went to dinner at Regina's to talk to her about the business trip, Spent time with Henry, talked to Regina about pressures of the job, kissedreginaandfoundoutshesmytruelove. And had too much to drink so I stayed in her guest bedroom." Emma says slipping the true love part in quickly hoping David would just ignore it.

"What?" David asks.

"What, What?" Emma asks knowing exactly why David is asking the question but Emma is good at the avoidance game.

"What do you mean you kissed Regina?" David asks.

"Exactly that." Emma says plainly, leaving no room for any argument.

"And that Earthquake and Boom were..?" David begins to ask.

"The shockwave from true loves kiss between the two of us." Emma answers completely cutting her father off.

"Wow, Snow's going to be pissed Emma." David says.

"I honestly don't care. She gets to be her with true love, why can't I be with mine? And don't even begin to say that she's Evil. She saved this town more times that I can count." Emma tells him, leaving no room for argument.

"Well… I…" David flounders looking for an excuse but quickly deflates when he realizes he doesn't have a valid one.

"Exactly, now if you will excuse me. I have to get next weeks reports sorted because Regina and I are going on a trip with Henry for work next week." Emma tells her father as she looks down at her paperwork and starts filling out reports.

"I suggest you talk to your mother before she gets to Regina." David says and then leaves it alone. He gets up and heads out on patrol a little while later with out saying a word to Emma about it. Emma finishes her reports by noon and then decides that she's starved herself long enough and pushes her chair back and grabs her jacket off the back of it to head toward Granny's. She starts to walk toward the door when she realizes someone is walking into the station.

Regina had decided that she needed to get in front of the Snow situation around 11:30 and also figured Emma didn't eat this morning so she heads to Granny's and gets Emma something and herself something to go and then heads to the station. Once she arrives at the station and parks her car she grabs the food and starts to walk into the building. After she gets in the door she sees Emma putting on her coat and grabs her phone to check it before she turns around and sees Regina.

A megawatt smile lights up Emma's face when she see's Regina standing there, which causes Regina to giggle at Emma. Emma rushes over to her and gives her a hug with out even realizing that she shouldn't have. Emma was so excited to see Regina after not being able to spend all morning with her that she just let her body take over before her mind had a chance to stop her. Regina giggles and hugs Emma back and smiles brightly at Emma when she pulls away.

"Sorry I was excited to see you." Emma says sheepishly a she steps back away from Regina.

"It's fine Emma. I decided to bring you lunch." Regina tells her as she hands her the food.

"Lets sit down and eat." Emma says as she walks over to her desk. She gives Regina her chair and then pulls David's chair over so she can talk to Regina. They start eating and talk quietly about their meals and what they should do about Snow.

"What should we do about your mother?" Regina asks.

"Has she shown up at your office yet?" Emma asks.

"No, but the day isn't over yet." Regina tells her as she takes a bite out of her salad.

"True, thank you for lunch by the way." Emma says as she takes a bite out of her salad that Regina got her.

"Did David confront you?" Regina asks wondering how Emma's morning went.

"Not really, he took it quite well. He was going to argue with me about you, but I shut him down before he had the chance." Emma tells Regina as she finishes her salad and folds the container shut.

"He has always been the more sensible of the two I guess." Regina answers as she starts to poke at her salad nervously. Emma notices right away that Regina is uncomfortable and places her hand on her knee.

"Nothing Snow will say will change how I feel about you. Only how I feel about her. I care more about you and Henry than I do about her. Because she has her true love and I deserve that happiness as well, even if it pisses her off." Emma says as she looks into Regina's eyes.

"Don't make me cry Emma, I'll ruin my make up." Regina tells the blonde.

"You'd still be beautiful." Emma says as she leans forward to give Regina a kiss on her perfect red lips. They get lost starring into each others eyes for a long moment before they hear someone clear their throat. Emma snaps to attention and whips her head toward the sound so fast that Regina worries she might give herself whiplash.

Snow is standing there looking furious, with her arms crossed and her foot tapping rapidly against the tile floor. She seems quite pissed about the fact that her daughter was just making eyes with her sworn enemy.

"First you don't answer my texts or calls, then you don't come home last night, and now NOW you are here making out with the EVIL QUEEN?!" Snow screeches toward the end of her sentence while pointing at Regina. Emma stands up and gets between her mother and Regina.

"Snow, think carefully about your next words because they may very well be the last you ever speak to me." Emma says bluntly, leaving no room for argument.

"How dare you! I am your Mother!" Snow says as she takes a step forward toward her daughter. Emma puts a hand up to halt her.

"Who continuously fails to realize I got this far in my life with out her just fine." Emma says coldly, as she glares at her mother.

"Thanks to HER! She's the reason I didn't get to raise you! Maybe If I had you would have turned out different." Snow practically yells at her daughter who is more than fed up with her.

"I am 30 years old Snow. I can make my own decisions, and if you can't see Regina for who she truly is. Then I don't want you in our lives or Henry's for that matter." Emma tells her mother, who looks like she is about to blow a gasket.

"She's evil!" Snow starts to yell.

"No she did what any person would do in her situation, you forced her hand and now your forcing mine. Get out. NOW." Emma demands, causing Snow to realize that she isn't going to win but holds her ground anyway.

"No." Snow says with anger building back up.

"End of discussion Snow get out." Emma tells Snow, she's fed up with her bullshit and done with her attitude.

"No." Snow says again, which causes something inside Emma to snap. She lifts her hand and waves. Which causes Snow to disappear. Emma turns and looks at Regina in shock.

"Please tell me I didn't kill her?" Emma asks.

"I doubt it. You have white magic not dark magic. But Give me a second and I'll look for her life force." Regina says as she folds her hands over her lap and closes her eyes.

"She's back at the school in her class room where she belongs." Regina answers.

"Thank god. I wanted her to leave. Which worked." Emma said to Regina..

"This is true but I have no doubt we haven't heard the last of Snow White." Regina tells Emma

"Same, we really should do something about her but I think she needs to calm down. I'm not sure how I can fix that when I live with her." Emma says.

"Why don't you just come stay with Henry and I until things cool down?" Regina asks.

"That sounds like it might cause more problems." Emma tells Regina even though she is very tempted by the idea of spending time with her two favorite people.

"Well its Wednesday, and we leave Friday morning for the airport so really you'd just be staying an extra night. It won't be that big of a deal unless you feel like you need space…" Regina comments, worried Emma might feel smothered.

"No, its not that. I just don't want to intrude." Emma tells Regina.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us any time." Regina answers.

"Alright, well I'll call David and tell him what happened and then go to my apartment and get my things…" Emma tells Regina as she pulls out her phone.

"I may have teleported everything that belongs to you to my house already…." Regina says sheepishly.

"Everything?" Emma asks.

"Well no, not everything. Mainly clothing and personal hygiene items, if there's anything missing you want when you get there tonight just tell me and I'll get it for you." Regina says trying to put Emma at ease.

"Thanks dear. I should call David and get back to work. I really appreciate lunch. Sorry Snow had to come ruin it."

"Again, I'm used to Snow ruining things." Regina says as she stands up and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek with a soft pat on the other.

"Have a good day, I'll see you tonight." Regina tells Emma.

"See you tonight." Emma says as she watches Regina's glorious backside as she walks out of the station. Emma shakes her head as she hears the mayors car start up and then she pulls out her phone and calls David.

"David, Snow showed up…" Emma starts

"I know, she's already called me." David answers

"So you know?" Emma asks, unsure of what snow said.

"That your mother is blowing this out of proportion like she always does? Yes. Are you okay sweetie?" David asks.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be staying at Regina's until we go on our trip and then once I get back I'll decide what I'm doing." Emma answers telling her father what is going on.

"That's fine, I understand. Just please come back from your trip in one piece." David asks.

"I will, where are you?" Emma asks.

"I'll be there soon. Do you need to go to your apartment for something?" David asks.

"No, I've got that under control. Can you try to keep Snow in check for the next couple of days though?" Emma asks.

"I'll try my best Sheriff. Bye Sweetie" David answers then tells Emma goodbye.

"Bye David." Emma tells her father and then hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma finishes her paperwork and then makes her way over to the Mayor's office with the completed paperwork to give to Regina before the day is finished. Emma walks into the building and can hear screaming coming from Regina's office.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! FIRST YOU STEAL MY GRAND SON AND NOW YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER!?" Emma hears Snow screaming at Regina. The receptionist is cowering behind her desk in fear as Emma drops the paper work and bolts into the office.

"Snow, get out!" Emma yells loud enough to get Snow's attention.

"NO! THIS WOMAN IS EVIL AND A THEIF." Snow screeches acting like a raving lunatic. Emma still in her uniform grabs her cuffs from her side pocket and gets ready to detain her own mother.

"Snow, you need to calm down. I didn't steal your daughter. She kissed me. Weather you like that or not. She was the one that decided to kiss me." Regina tells Snow who is furious at this point. Snow grabs the closest thing to her, which happens to be a vase and chucks it at Regina in anger. Regina uses magic to stop the vase in mid air and Emma decides that she's done dealing with her mother trying to assault her girlfriend.

"That's it! Snow White you are under arrest for aggravated assault. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." Emma say's as she grabs Snow's wrists and cuffs them behind her back.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M YOUR MOTHER!" Snow says as Emma pushes her mother toward the exit.

"I'll be back in a while to check on you Regina. I was bringing you the paperwork so you could get it processed before Friday but I'll have more for you later. Sorry it's scattered all over the lobby." Emma says as she pushes her mother who has wisely decided to shut up out of Regina's office. Emma gets Snow in the back of the cruiser and then locks her in the back of the car making sure Snow can't get out. She pulls out her phone and calls David.

"Hello?" David says answering the phone.

"David, will you drive the bug over to the mayor's office please." Emma says into the phone the second she hears David pick up.

"God, don't tell me.." David says.

"Alright I won't tell you that snow is in the back of the cruiser hand cuffed because she decided to come to the mayors office after work and scream at Regina and then throw a very expensive vase at her." Emma said as she walks back up the stairs toward the office.

"Jeeze. Alright I'll be right there." David says.

"She's under arrest for aggravated assault. She needs booked." Emma tells him, not giving Snow an inch.

"She's going to be even more pissed about the fact that she's going to have to spend the night in jail." David says.

"I'm not bailing her out and the judge is out until tomorrow. So she's going to have to just deal with the fact that she can sit there." Emma said as she walks into the office to check on Regina.

"Maybe it will give her a chance to cool down." David said.

"I'll see you in a few I need to check on Regina." Emma said.

"See you soon sweetie." David answered and then hung up.

Emma walks over to Regina who is sitting on her couch in her office holding the vase in her hands still.

"I cannot believe she tried to throw a vase at me. I mean who does that?" Regina asks.

"Snow White apparently." Emma answers.

"She's unbelievable." Regina said as she stood up and went to put the vase back where it belonged.

"Do you want to press charges?" Emma asks, knowing that Regina's probably going to say no but she still has to ask.

"No, she just needs time to cool down. I know she's angry but who can blame her?" Regina asks Emma knowing that Emma isn't going to defend her mother's behavior.

"Literally you can blame her. But I know you won't, she doesn't deserve forgiveness for her anger. She is being irrational." Emma tells Regina.

"That maybe true, but I'm still not going to press charges." Regina says as she walks over to Emma.

"I might." Emma answers.

"Don't. Just let her sit in jail tell morning and cool down." Regina tells her.

"Fine. I'm still having David book her for aggravated assault." Emma says ending the conversation completely.

"David just pulled up with the bug." Regina tells Emma.

"How do you know that?" Emma asks.

"I have a spell on your car to let me know when you are close so I am always ready when you show up at my house unexpectedly." Regina answers.

"That's why you look so damn perfect all the time." Emma muses to herself but loud enough for Regina to hear as she walks out of Regina's office.

Emma makes her way outside to see David standing next to the police cruiser holding the keys to the bug.

"What do you want me to do?" David asks quietly so Snow can't hear him.

"Take her to the Station and Book her. The Judge will be in tomorrow morning around 10 so she can be seen then so bail can be set." Emma answers.

"Does Regina want to press charges." David whispers.

"No but Snow need's to cool the fuck down." Emma whispers back to her father.

"Agreed. Alright I'll take her to the station and book her." David says loudly and then he switches keys with Emma and gets in the cruiser and drives off.

"I feel so bad for him right now having to listen to her bitch and moan all the way to the station." Regina says startling Emma.

"He'll live." Emma answers after she nearly jumps out of her skin in shock.

"I need to head to the station and get her paperwork sorted out and then I'll see you at the house tonight. Sorry about the mess." Emma says and then leans over and gives Regina a peck on the lips not caring about who may see.

"Just be sure to come home in one piece." Regina said as she gives Emma another kiss.

Emma makes her way back to the station where Snow is sitting in a cell scowling at David when she walks into the building. David looks up to see that it's Emma walking in the door. He smiles at his daughter that seems more like a grimace than a smile.

"How bad is she?" Emma whispers.

"Pissed." David answers, knowing that he's going to have hell to pay once Snow is out of that cell.

" I can hear you two." Snow said from the cell in an irritated tone.

"Are you ready to talk like a rational adult or are you going to continue to throw a tantrum like a toddler?" Emma asks her mother while still standing at her desk. David cringes slightly at what his daughter said to her mother.

Snow elects to turn around and walk over to the bed in the cell and plop down onto it. Emma sits down at her desk and starts filling out the incident report involving her mother and Regina. Once the paperwork is finished she puts it away in an envelope and tucks it into her arm and gets up from her desk.

"I'm going to drop this off at the courthouse and then head over to Regina's call me if you need anything David." Emma tells David and then hears a low huff come from Snow white in her cell.

"Have a good time." David tells Emma as she walks out of the station and heads toward the courthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is kind of a bunny trail I'm not going to lie. But I was feeling a bit of writers block as of late and I started writing this Story just to get out of it. Which it has helped so sorry you guys are going on a journey with me you didn't exactly sign up for but I promise Emma, Regina, and Henry go on their trip. I just gotta get this out of my system. Hopefully you are all enjoying the fanfiction so far. You get two chapters for New Years!

"I don't know why you are encouraging this." Snow say's to David who is at his desk filling out the booking report on Snow still.

"Because contrary to popular belief I don't believe Regina is evil. She makes my grandson happy and if she makes my daughter happy who am I to judge? Emma made it this far in life with out us. She's a smart girl and can handle herself. If anyone can keep Regina in line its Emma and vise-versa." David explains as he turns around to look at Snow who is now standing and holding the bars of the cell.

"But she's… She's evil." Snow said holding onto that bit of false information as if it were a lifeline.

"Is she evil or are you angry because our daughter is with a woman? Or do you feel like that Regina stole Emma from you? Or maybe you just can't handle the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you Snow?" David shoots back in quick succession causing Snow to flinch.

"I… I…" Snow stutters and then starts to deflate, but David continues.

"Or maybe is it the fact that Emma is getting the approval of Regina when you wanted it from the moment you met her? But you ruined that when you ran and told your father that she was in love with the stable boy? Which forced him to kill the one person Regina loved. You create your own problems Snow. You'll be lucky if Emma ever speaks to you again." David tells Snow White.

"What about us… Aren't you supposed to have my back on this?" Snow asks.

"I may be your true love Snow, but our daughter's happiness comes before mine. Honestly I think you need to reevaluate things." David tells Snow, and effectively shutting the conversation down. He turns around and starts working again. Once he is finished the night shift shows up and he gives them explicit instructions not to speak to Snow White.

David made his way to the diner and got himself something to eat. He quietly sits and eats alone when out of the blue Ruby walks over to the table and sits down across from him.

"What happened today?" Ruby asks confused by the gossip floating around town.

"What do you think happened today?" David asks, wanting to know exactly what the rumor mill has been producing.

"Emma and Regina finally got their shit together and literally got together and Snow flipped her lid." Ruby tells David as if this wasn't news.

"That was quite astute for you Ruby. Might I ask where that one came from?" David asks.

"Come on David. Everyone in town has been taking bets on how long those two will take to figure out that they love each other. We just never mentioned it to Snow because we knew she freak the fuck out over it." Ruby says with a shrug.

"I feel like Snow and I were being kept in the dark. But I handled it better than Snow did." David said with a sigh as he looked down at his meal.

"So what exactly happened?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know the full story exactly all I know is that Emma and Regina kissed which was what that shockwave was the other night and then Snow put it together and has been a raving lunatic ever since." David said as he rubbed his face with one hand in exasperation.

"I figured that shockwave was them but I just wanted to be sure. Do I need to go talk to Snow?" Ruby asks.

"You can if you want she's stuck in a cell at the station for attempting to assault Regina this afternoon." David said trying to keep from shaking his head at the fact that Snow lost her temper that much.

"Let me guess she threw something at Regina?" Ruby asks, predicting that Snow wouldn't want to break a nail.

"Yea. A vase. Emma had to arrest her." David answers as he pushes his plate away suddenly losing his appetite.

"Jeeze. How's Regina's face?" Ruby asks.

"Fine, she caught it with her Magic. But that's not the point. Snow shouldn't be like this. She has no right to be like this." David answers.

"I'll go talk to her after my shift is done. Maybe I can get through to her. She was my best friend and roommate for years." Ruby said as she got up and took the plate from David.

"Can I get my bill please?" David asks.

"Nope, this one is on me. You've had a stressful couple of days. Thanks for letting me know what was going on." Ruby tells David as she shoos him out of the Diner, sending him home.

David gives up and heads home and takes a shower and gets ready for bed and realizes he has a text.

Emma: 6:45 P.M.: Thanks for being such an awesome father. I really appreciate it. Sorry I didn't tell you I was gay sooner.

He looks at the time and realizes that he received the text nearly three hours ago.

David: 9:30 P.M.: I love you Emma, no matter who you love.

He sends the text message and heads to bed knowing that tomorrow is going to be stressful. He has just accepted the fact that his life is stressful, He has to keep Snow in check and keep everything in order which makes him frustrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Station~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what is this I hear about you throwing a fit about Emma being with Regina?" Ruby asks as she walks into the station. The worker stands up and greets Ruby.

"She's Evil." Snow answers.

"Hey George, you can go a head and take a break down at the diner. I promise I won't let this criminal out of my sight." Ruby offers.

"David told me not to speak to her and she's been mouthy. So sure, I'll go get a coffee." George said as he stood up and walked out of the building.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite Snow." Ruby tells Snow.

"Don't you dare start." Snow tells her.

"Oh so you are allowed to fuck around with the big bad wolf but god forbid your daughter fall in love with the Evil Queen. Who is not actually that Evil. If you recall those pillow talk sessions were quite revealing about how guilty you felt about how you treated Regina, and how you got that young man killed." Ruby said cutting down to the bone with her words.

"Your different. And I told you those things in confidence." Snow said meekly.

"No I'm not, I'm still the wolf from those stories." Ruby said showing her teeth.

"But…" Snow starts.

"But nothing, maybe you need to accept that your daughter is more like you than you think and that means that she's going to love who ever she wants weather you care or not. So accept it and be a good mom or lose her. Just remember that I'm not going to be there to pick up the pieces when David decides that you aren't worth it anymore. You threw me out like trash for him, so you need to do some hard thinking while you are here. Before you lose everyone you care about." Ruby bites back not giving Snow an inch.

"Your right." Snow answers deflating, knowing that she's not going to win against Ruby or her daughter.

"Now straighten up. Before you lose everything. Because I won't take you back." Ruby said as she tapped Snow on the cheek through the cell and then turns to walk away.

Ruby exits the station and sighs. It's so difficult to be around Snow sometimes, and she really hates that she still cares for her. But she needs to find someone who isn't going to treat her like trash. She has to remind herself that Snow tossed her aside the second David showed up. She sighs as she walks toward her apartment to get ready for bed. She is so exhausted after that conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright we are finally getting back on track. I really enjoy when people leave heartfelt reviews and let me know how I'm doing. I appreciate helpful feedback. So please drop a line and let me know how I'm doing.

Regina and Emma made it back to Regina's house about the same time. Henry was already home and working on homework up in his room when they arrived at the house.

"What do you want for dinner?" Regina asks as she sets her brief case down by the door.

"Honestly I don't care, anything you cook will be good. But I feel like we should talk to Henry about what is going on." Emma said realizing their son should find out from them that they are together instead of from his grandmother who is being a lunatic.

"We should because he should hear it from us before he hears it from Snow." Emma said as she followed Regina into the house.

"Hears what from Grandma? Is Ma here too Mom?" Henry asks from the top of the stairs.

"Hey bud, I'm here too. I'm going to be staying until we go on our trip. Go finish your homework and we will talk over dinner." Emma tells her son who seemed like he wasn't really eager to take that answer he just got but then paused as he started to walk down the stairs and then turned around and went to his room.

"Go get changed out of your uniform. Your clothing should be in the guest room in the dresser. If you need a shower let me know and I'll show you how to use the guest room's shower. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Regina said as she started climbing the stairs.

Emma went to the guest bedroom and started looking in the drawers and grabbed a pair of soft gray sweat pants and a light pink tee shirt and put them on, she then threw her hair up into a messy bun and took out her contacts that she was wearing and put on her glasses. She had been wearing them well over 24 hours and slept in them stupidly the night before so she decided her eyes deserved a break. She glanced in the mirror and realized that she looked like a nerd but didn't care and walked out of the guest bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

She pulled a chair out and sat down at the table and pulled out her phone to look over some of the information she needed to have in order for the station and made sure the schedule was in order before she left. She made sure everyone had at least two days off in a row and got ample time off to spend with their families while she was gone. She posted the spread sheet to the group chat and online for the office to let everyone know that the new schedule was up.

A few minutes later Regina walked in to the kitchen so quietly that when she tapped Emma on the shoulder she make the younger woman practically jump out of her skin.

"Jeeze 'Gina don't scare me like that!" Emma said clutching her chest.

"Gina?" Regina asks, slightly poking at the new nickname Emma gave her.

"Sorry. Please don't scare me like that Regina." Emma requests.

"Its fine if you call me that, but only at home. I don't need the whole town to start calling me that. You are quite cute when you are in casual clothing by the way." Regina said as she ran her fingers along the back of Emma's neck causing a shiver to run down Emma's spine.

"Thanks. So back to dinner, do you want me to help you or do you want to order something and I'll go pick it up?" Emma offers trying to divert the subject because Regina's pushing buttons that aren't going to make things productive.

"I'll cook something real quick, you go ahead and get back to work. Do you need a laptop to make it easier?" Regina tells Emma and then asks. Knowing Emma will most likely take her up on her offer.

"I'd appreciate mine from my apartment but I just didn't grab it this morning." Emma says and then a second later in a puff of purple smoke her laptop is sitting at the table in front of her with the charger next to it.

"There you go." Regina said as she waved her hand.

"Thanks 'Gina." Emma says as she pulls her laptop open and gets to work while Regina works on dinner. A little while later Henry comes down from his room and sits down at the table with Emma.

"Hi Ma." Henry says as he walks into the kitchen and then takes a seat next to Emma who is still working on a few things for the Station to make sure everything goes smoothly.

"Hey bud. Sorry I gotta get this stuff done before we leave." Emma said as she glanced over the laptop briefly at her son.

"Its okay I understand. My homework is done so maybe we can have family game night tonight after you are done with everything?" Henry asks.

"Maybe. Let your mother get what she needs done and we will discuss it after dinner. We need to talk to you about something important during dinner though." Regina said as she started to plate up the food which was a simple grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup combo.

"Yumm Thanks Mom!" Henry said excitedly as his mother set the plate down in front of him.

"Emma, you need to take a break and eat." Regina requests.

"Yes' Madam Mayor. Thank you." Emma said coyly and then shut her laptop and pushed it aside as Regina set the plate and bowl of soup down in front of Emma.

"So what happened last night?" Henry asked after he finished chewing his first bite of sandwich.

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about Henry." Regina tells Henry as she sits down next to Emma with her food.

"I'm listening." Henry tells his mothers waiting patiently for them to start explaining.

"Last night Emma and I discovered something." Regina starts but quickly gets cut off by Henry.

"That you guys are each others true love?" He asks excitedly.

"How…" Emma starts to ask.

"You guys have been getting along really well lately, and I was hoping this trip would bring our family closer together. Last night when the house shook I had a feeling something happened. Then Ma stayed the night last night and you didn't sleep in your room Mom. So I'm assuming you slept in the guest room with Ma." Henry said to his mothers.

"How did you know I didn't sleep in my room last night?" Regina asks.

"I didn't hear you come back up the stairs after you went down. Then when I got up in the morning your door was open and you weren't in bed but you weren't in the kitchen either. So when Ma got up and made me breakfast and I didn't see you this morning I assumed." Henry said with a shrug.

"Its your fault he's this observant." Emma said as she started to eat her soup before it got too cold.

"Its your fault I'm so good at putting things together because I got it from you Ma." Henry said pointedly at Emma.

"Henry, finish your dinner." Emma said to her son who is smiling at his moms.

"We should talk to him about the other thing…" Regina mentions.

"About grandma being angry?" Henry asks.

"Yes about grandma being angry." Emma said with a sigh.

"She's not taking this well?" Henry asks.

"Not at all." Regina said looking at her son who was just confused.

"Why?"

"Because she is being selfish and not caring about our happiness. Only about the fact that your mother did something out of anger a long time ago." Emma answers.

"She'll get over it. I did." Henry tells his mothers.

"I'm not sure if that's going to happen." Emma tells Henry.

"Did grandpa take it well?"

"David took it better than Snow did." Regina answers her son.

"Well that's good! Can we play games after dinner?" Henry asks.

"You and your mom can go a head and play. I have to get a few things sorted out still for tomorrow before we leave Friday." Emma said as she stood up and grabbed the empty plates and bowls and takes them over to the sink. Henry and Regina sit and watch Emma clean the kitchen and dishes. She washes the dishes quickly including the pan and pot from Regina cooking and then headed back to the table. Emma sits down and looks at both of them.

"Yes?" Emma said looking at the two of them as she pulls her laptop over in front of her.

"Nothing." They both say as they push their chairs out and getting up to head into the living room.

"I'll come join you two in a while." Emma said as they leave. Emma gets back to work on her laptop making sure everything is in order. She send's an email to the judge about Snow's detainment and her hearing tomorrow for aggravated assault. Emma spends about 20 minutes working on her computer when her phone goes off again.

Regina 7:20 P.M: You are so domesticated.

Emma 7:21 P.M: Is that what you two were staring at me about?

Regina 7:21 P.M: That's what I was staring about not sure about Henry.

Emma 7:22 P.M: What were you thinking then?

Regina 7:22 P.M: How beautiful you are. How sexy you look when you are comfortable in my home.

Emma 7:23 P.M: You know we haven't officially decided what "we" are and you seem like you want me to move in. ;)

Emma sets her phone down to get back to her work and then she feels Regina's arms resting on her shoulder and her lips on her ear.

"Emma Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" Regina whispers into Emma's ear causing a chill to run down her spine.

"Depends…" Emma answers.

"On?" Regina asks.

"Do I get to eat your amazing cooking every day?" Emma asks.

"I'll try my best." Regina answers.

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Emma answers.

"YES! MY MOMS ARE DATING!" Henry exclaims loudly from the doorway. Which causes both women to giggle.

"Ma, can you please come play with us now?" Henry asks.

"yea bud, give me a second." Emma answers her son and then takes a second to finish up what she was doing and shut her laptop and walked into the living room with Regina and Henry.

Henry picked out a game for them to play with him and they spent the evening together. Once it was Henrys bed time Emma gave him a kiss on the head and then he got a kiss from Regina on the head as well. Henry went off to bed after telling both of his moms good night which left Regina and Emma alone on the couch cuddling.

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Emma asked after she was sure Henry was in his room

"Dear, she is your mother I don't want to make things worse than they already are." Regina tells Emma.

"I want to press charges. But its not my choice." Emma answers while looking over at the window.

"Don't bother. If she actually tires to kill me we will do something about it." Regina tells Emma.

"Fine, just be careful around her." Emma asks.

"I can handle your mother. If anything she should be worried about pissing me off." Regina said smiling as she snuggled into Emma's side.

"We should head to bed 'Gina." Emma mumbles feeling the stress from her day seep out of her bones.

"Are we sleeping separately?" Emma asks unsure of what Regina wants to do.

"Honestly I don't know if I can sleep as well as I did last night with out you." Regina answers.

"Where do you want to sleep." Emma asks.

"My bed is far comfier than the guest bed. It's called a guest bed for a reason. You want your guests to leave at some point." Regina says with a wink as she stands up and pulls Emma up off of the couch.

"I'm going to try my best to not let that go straight to my ego." Emma says with a smile directed at Regina.

"Shush. Get upstairs so we can go to bed." Regina tells Emma as she shoos her girlfriend upstairs. Emma follows Regina upstairs and takes a seat on the edge of the bed while Regina gets ready for bed in the master bathroom. A few minutes later Regina comes out of the bathroom and hands Emma a toothbrush that is still in the package. Emma gets up, goes to the bathroom, then brushes her teeth and takes her bra off. She leaves the bathroom to see Regina in bed with the light on, on her nightstand.

Emma walks over to the other side of the bed and crawls under the covers after stripping off her sweat pants and taking her glasses off. Emma rolls over so she is facing Regina and smiles brightly at the woman who looks so damn stunning to her. Regina smiles back at Emma and then leans over and gives her a kiss.

"good night Gina." Emma says after Regina kisses her.

"Goodnight Em." Regina answers as she shuts the light off. The two women cuddle up with each other and fall asleep quickly with the hope that tomorrow will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright Folks this ones a long one. Bare with me though. We are finally getting somewhere. I feel like I spent way too long on this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.

The next morning was less eventful than the day before. Regina woke up before Emma and made sure that she had plenty of time to shower and get ready for the day before waking Emma up and telling her to get ready for the day.

Regina went down stairs and started making breakfast for Henry and Emma while Emma got ready for the day. Regina was almost done making breakfast when her son came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Regina noticed that Emma's laptop was sitting on the table from them dragging her away from her work last night.

Regina realized that Emma actually had a lot on her plate when it came to keeping this town running smoothly. Regina had her fair share of things she had to keep in balance but it was more so making sure everyone who worked for the township made sure everything was in on time. Making sure the budget was evenly distributed. Regina realized that She was the one that everyone answered to but Emma had her own plate full of things that needed taken care of.

"Morning Bud, Morning Regina." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen in her uniform looking clean pressed and ready to take on the day.

"Morning. Please take a seat and eat. I made eggs, bacon, and toast." Regina said as she set a plate in front of Emma, who had sat across from their son who was already eating his breakfast.

"Morning Ma' how did you sleep?" Henry asks.

"Like a baby. Is all your school work done so we can go on this trip with out worry about you getting behind?" Emma asks.

"Yepp. I just have to use morning study hall to deliver it to my teachers and I should be all set and ready to leave tomorrow." Henry answers his mother.

"Good, now finish your breakfast so I can take you to school and make it back to the station before the night shift leaves." Emma said to her son as she finished off her meal quickly.

"Emma don't eat so quickly, you'll get indigestion." Regina mentions.

"Its just how I was raised dear. Eat quickly or don't eat at all." Emma answers as she stands up and takes her plate over to the sink where she's intercepted by Regina who takes the plate away from Emma.

"I'll handle the dishes. Just get Henry to school on time. I'll see you later on." Regina said, and then leaned in to give Emma a kiss.

"Eww. Moms. Gross." Henry said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack off of his chair and then went to the door still making gagging sounds.

"He's definitely becoming a teenager." Emma mentions as she gives Regina one more kiss and then makes her way toward the door. Henry and Emma ride to the school while listening to the radio. Emma drops off Henry off at the front door and then heads to the station quickly. Once she arrives she see's George sitting at his desk filling out the nightly report.

"Anything exciting happen George?" Emma asks.

"Nah, Snow finally shut up after Ruby showed up and talked to her." George mentions.

"Do you know what Ruby said?" Emma asks.

"Nope, I went to get a coffee at the diner. I know better than to argue with Ruby, so when she says go get a free cup of coffee you go get a free cup of coffee." George mentions.

"True. Thanks George. I see that she's still here. Did the judge call?" Emma asks.

"She called this morning and set her bail for $250." George mentions.

"Thanks. Enjoy your next two days off George. I'll see you next week. Listen to David while I'm gone." Emma mentions.

"I will , is it true that you and The Mayor are an item?" George asks.

"Yes, now get the hell out of my station." Emma tells him sarcastically. George gets up and leaves quickly after he hands Emma the night report. Emma walks over to the cell and looks at Snow.

"Are you done acting like a two year old?" Emma asks while looking at the report that George handed her.

"Emma… Look…. I'm sorry. I acted irrationally." Snow tells Emma.

"That's a start." Emma said while looking over at her mother who seemed to have done quite a bit of thinking over the evening.

"Look, I didn't handle the news very well. I was still stuck in the past when it came to how I felt about Regina, and I do feel bad about everything I have said and done in the last 48 hours. Don't get me wrong this is going to take some getting used to. I'm still not too enthused that Regina is your true love, but you can't argue with true love." Snow explains herself better.

"Fine, but I swear to god if you ever try to harm Regina again you will never see me or Henry ever again." Emma tells her mother. Meaning every word.

"Understood." Snow said.

"Now that that has been established. Regina has decided to not press charges against my wishes. So you are free to go. Go home and take a shower. I wont be there tonight so don't expect me." Emma said as she pulled her keys out and unlocked the cell door.

"Are you serious?" Snow asks, unsure if this is a joke.

"Unfortunately I am. I already let the judge know that Regina didn't want to press charges but I honestly thought you could use some time to cool down. Regina decided last night after hours that she didn't want to press charges. That being said, don't throw shit at my girlfriend." Emma said as she walked over to her desk and went to work.

"Emma… I." Snow starts to explain or apologize but Emma cuts her off after she hands her, her belongings.

"I'm still mad at you, so you need to just accept that Regina is being kind and leave." Emma cuts her mother off. Snow gets the hint and leaves after collecting her things. Snow walks back to her apartment and on her way she pulled her phone out, she realized it was dead so she spent the walk in silence. Snow makes it back to the apartment and spends the day thinking about how much damage she had just done, not only with Emma but David as well.

"God, I really fucked up because I was so angry." Snow said as she walked into the apartment and plugged her phone in. She looked around and realized that most of Emma's things were gone. A lead ball starts to form in Snows stomach when she begins to realize that she managed to push Emma so far away that she decided to move out.

Snow walks around the apartment and see's that all of Emma's clothing is gone, along with her electronics that she would need for work and her hygiene products. Really all that was left was stuff that Snow gave Emma. Reality was hitting harder and harder by the second as Snow walked through the apartment and realized that the little bits of Emma that she had grown accustom to being there were now missing.

"I really fucked up." Snow said quietly to herself as she crawled into her bed and buried herself into her blankets and pillows.

Emma spent the morning making sure everything was in order and then let everyone that worked that day know what was going on when it came to her leaving for the week.

Emma finished her morning work early and decided that she was going to get her girlfriend something to eat from the diner and go and visit her. Emma left the station quickly and headed for the dinner opting to walk because it was such a nice day out. Once she arrived at the dinner she saw Ruby standing at the counter as if she was waiting for Emma.

"Good morning Em, how can I help you?" Ruby asks smiling at Emma.

"Tell me what you said to Snow to make her realize she's a colossal ass? And Regina's usual along with mine to go?" Emma asks. Ruby writes the ticket up quickly and puts it in the window and then turns to look at Emma.

"Are you sure you want to know what I said to her?" Ruby asks.

"Kinda, It depends. " Emma answers.

"What do you want me to tell you Emma?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know, but all I know is that whatever you said got through to her." Emma tells her unsure of what Ruby said exactly.

"Well that's good. I'll bring you your food when it's ready. " Ruby tells Emma leaving it at that. Ruby looked like she hadn't slept and it was concerning Emma. Emma sat down and waited for her order. A few minutes later Ruby brings Emma's order to her in a to go bag and Emma pays for the food.

"Are you alright Ruby? You look like you've been hit by a mac truck." Emma asks, concerned for Ruby.

"I'm fine Emma, I promise. It just exhausts me sometimes dealing with Snow." Ruby tells Emma.

"At lease you don't live with her anymore." Emma offers trying to console her friend.

"That's true, I'm not sure I would be able to handle that." Ruby reply's and then turns around to grab the pot of coffee off the warmer.

"One day, you'll have to tell me why you moved out." Emma said as she stood up and grabbed the bag of food and made her way toward the door. Ruby watches Emma leave wondering if she should really tell Emma why she moved out of Snow's apartment. She decides to leave the past in the past and tries to move on with her day.

Emma walks to the mayors office fairly quick and lets herself in before the receptionist has a chance to stop her. Emma walks over to the desk where Regina is working and gently sets the plastic bag on the edge which alerts Regina to the fact that someone was in her office.

"Hello Emma, did you bring me lunch because you missed me or because you wanted to get out of work?" Regina asks in a teasing tone, knowing that Emma has everything done for the next two weeks.

"Well I brought my girlfriend lunch because I felt like being nice, but if she doesn't appreciate it I'll head back to the station." Emma answers as she grabs the bag and starts to walk out of the office jokingly.

"Emma wait, come back. I appreciate it." Regina caves in knowing that Emma isn't one to take lightly when it comes to threats joking or not. Emma chuckles and walks back over to the desk and takes the food out of the bags. She hands the Styrofoam box marked with an R on top of it to Regina with a set of plastic cutlery.

"I really need to talk to Ruby about compostable options for take out for the diner." Emma says as she looks at her container.

"I never realized that kind of thing bothered you?" Regina asks.

"Of course it does. This planet isn't a garbage dump. We need to take care of it so Henry has a future on it, and our grand children if he ever has kids." Emma mentions.

"Its far too early to be thinking of grand children. But I understand what you mean." Regina remarks as she takes another bite of her food.

"Are you excited for our first family trip?" Emma asks redirecting the conversation.

"Yes, I can't wait for a break away from everything." Regina tells Emma.

"Same. How much work do you have left to do?" Emma asks as she starts to eat her meal. She attempts to go slowly because of the comment Regina made earlier that morning.

"Not much. Just have to send a few more Emails and I should be all set. I will be on my phone from time to time dealing with a few things while we are gone but otherwise this ship can run itself for a week." Regina answers, reassuring Emma that they won't be called back early for any reason.

"That's good. I have a feeling Henry isn't going to want to sleep tonight because of how excited he is going to be." Emma tells Regina.

"Sleepy time tea with dinner will help with that." Regina answers, knowing how excitable her son can be.

"Why did I never think of that?" Emma asks.

"Because you never asked how I get him to sleep when he's a ball of energy. I also mix it with lemonade to make him think its something sweet that he rarely gets." Regina points out.

"Sometimes I forget how clever you really are. Then you do stuff like this." Emma said while waving her hand dramatically.

"Don't forget it. It might be bad for your health." Regina comments with a wicked smile.

"I doubt you could hurt me, but I'll file it away just in case I piss you off one day, then I'll do the cooking." Emma said with a wink.

"Id love to see you cooking, in a cute little apron." Regina comments with a smile.

"Yeah and nothing else." Emma shoots back, causing Regina to blush at her.

"Maybe…" Regina answers while still blushing and looking down at her lap.

"I'll tuck that away as well." Emma says to her girlfriend and then they go back to eating in relative silence. Emma finishes her food first and gets up out of her chair to give Regina a kiss before she heads back to the station.

"Sorry I gotta go my breaks almost over and I walked here. Have a good rest of your day. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight. Text me when you get back to the Station." Regina requests.

"Yes love, I will." Emma said as she walks out the door. Emma's walk back to the station is fairly quick and once she arrives it looked like David had just gotten into the station. He was just sitting down and looking at paperwork that was placed on his desk when Emma walked in.

"Hey David." Emma said as she sat down at her desk across from him.

"Hey Emma, how did Snow's trial go this morning?" David asks as his daughter gets herself situated at her desk.

"Regina decided to not press charges. I just left her in the cell last night so she would cool down." Emma tells David who doesn't have time to control his face and ends up showing exactly how shocked he was.

"Really?" He asks in a shocked tone causing Emma to chuckle.

"Again, she's not evil. She is a rational adult who understands that Snow wasn't going to take this well and expected much worse I'm sure. So she just gave Snow a free pass. I on the other hand didn't. I told Snow this morning if she ever acts that way again she will never see Henry or I again." Emma answers.

"Did she seem like her attitude had changed this morning?" David asks.

"Yeah. Apparently Ruby went down to the station after her shift and talked to her. I don't know what she said to her but whatever it was it worked." Emma answered.

"I'll have to thank Ruby later. I didn't expect her to actually come down here and talk to Snow last night after we talked." David tells Emma as he looks at the file on his desk more thoroughly.

"Do you know what happened between them? I know that Ruby used to live with Snow, but then something happened and now it seems like Ruby can't stand to be around Snow. But she was willing to come down and talk to her last night. It makes no sense." Emma says to her father mostly musing out loud to herself.

"I have no idea, no one does. The only ones that know are those two and good luck getting that information out of them." David tells Emma.

"Huh, I'm not sure if I want to know honestly." Emma tells David as she starts to fill out a few more things before she leaves.

"I'll call you if anything bad happens while you are gone Emma. Just go back to Regina's and relax. I know you doing like flying." David tells Emma who seemed like she was just trying to waste time.

"Alright. Night. I'll see you in a week or so." Emma tells David as she packs up her things and heads toward the front door. Emma gets in her bug and heads toward the school realizing its around the time Henry would be getting out so she can just pick him up instead of making him walk home.

Emma waits outside the school for Henry to get out. Henry gets out of school 10 minutes later and Emma see's him walk out of the front doors with a few friends who are laughing with him. Henry noticed the bright yellow bug and waves at Emma from the court yard. He tells his friends good bye and jogs over to Emma's car.

"Ma! I didn't know you were going to pick me up today?" Henry said as he leaned into the car from the rolled down window.

"Neither did I bud but I got everything finished at work so I took the rest of the day off. Wanna head to the grocery store and help me make your Mom a special dinner tonight?" Emma asks.

"Sure! What are we making?" Henry asks excitedly.

"Well get in the car and I'll tell you on the way." Emma tells her son who is still half hanging out the car window. Henry backs up and then pulls the door open and tosses his bag in the floor and gets in. Emma makes sure he buckles up before driving off.

"What are we making?" Henry asks again.

"We are going to make Lasagna for dinner with fresh garlic bread." Emma tells her son as she drives to the store.

"Mom loves lasagna! So do I!" Henry tells his mother excitedly.

"Good. Now lets get in and get everything we need so we can make it home before your mom and start cooking." Emma said as she parked the car in front of the grocery store. Henry hops out of the car quickly and walks over to the cart corral and grabs one for Emma. Emma gets out and walks over to her son who is already pushing the cart toward the store.

"Alright! What do we need Ma?" Henry asks unsure where to start in the store.

"Lets go to the produce. We are going to need quite a few vegetables." Emma tells her son who starts making his way to the produce section. Emma grabs tomatoes, carrots, celery, spinach, basil, parsley, oregano, garlic, and onion. Then they move onto the dairy, Emma grabs ricotta, parm, mozzarella, and a few other cheeses. Then they move onto the Meat department. Emma gets a high ratio fat pork sausage and a lean ground beef. Then Emma decides she's going to cheat on the pasta because she's not sure she will have time to make it and gets some boxed pasta sheets. They get some fresh French bread and head toward the check out. After they pay Emma and Henry load the front of the Bug up with everything and head back to the manor.

Once they get inside the house Henry starts unpacking everything for his mother so she can start prepping things for dinner. He get a cutting board out for Emma and show's her where the knives are kept as he is not allowed to used them. After Emma chops up the onions, carrots, and celery she sautés them with some olive oil that Regina already had at he house until they caramelized.

In a separate pot she blanches the tomatoes after scoring them. Once the skins are removed she places them into the pot with the onion, celery, and carrots. She allows the tomatoes to stew for quite sometime before adding her chopped spices. She had changed the water out and allowed it to come to a boil before putting her pasta in with some olive oil.

Henry sat at the counter top with a bar stool and talked to Emma while she cooked and told her about his day. After the tomato sauce has reduced down she takes the emersion blender and blends it up well then adds her herbs and garlic to the pot and sets it on the back burner on low.

Emma pulls out one final pan and puts the beef and pork in it and cooks it quickly, adding salt and pepper. Once the meat is fully cooked Emma sets it aside and drains the grease off. Then she drains the noodles making sure they are undercooked so they don't become mushy while she bakes the lasagna. After everything is finished cooking Emma moves everything to the island where Henry can help her assemble the Lasagna.

"Alright Henry now its time for the fun part." Emma tells him.

"What can I do?" Henry asks looking at everything in front of him. There are spoons in the sauce and meat along with the ricotta. The spinach has been washed and set-aside and the cheeses opened and ready for the lasagna to be made. Emma got a pan out and started to show her son how to assemble the lasagna, they layered the pasta, meat, sauce, cheese, ricotta, spinach and did that several times until the pan is full. Emma tops the last of the cheese on top and then wraps aluminum foil over the top and places the lasagna in the oven with a pan under it.

"Alright bud, that has to cook for at least 45 minutes so the cheese melts properly. I'm going to do the dishes, do you want to help or do you want to go play video games for a bit?" Emma asks. Knowing her son vary rarely gets to play videogames.

"I'll help you, then we can play together after dinner!" Henry exclaims as he gets off the bar stool and walks over to the sink.

"Alright I'll wash, you dry and put away." Emma said as she started running water for the dishes. They quickly wash the dishes together and get everything taken care of. Once everything was cleaned up they heard Regina walk into the house.

"Hello?" Regina says into the house, looking for her son and girlfriend.

"We are in the kitchen mom!" Henry yells from the kitchen. Regina walks into the kitchen to see Emma still in her uniform and Henry helping her clean the kitchen.

"What's going on? Why does it smell amazing in here?" Regina asks as she walks further into the kitchen.

"Emma and I made lasagna!" Henry exclaims, seeming to be super excited causing Regina to chuckle at her son.

"Did you now?" Regina asks while raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Yepp and I was just about to make garlic bread." Emma said as she grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and placed oil, garlic and oregano in the bowl then spreading it over the pre-cut baguette pieces she had on a sheet tray. She sprinkled some cheese onto the pieces and placed them into the oven. She pulled out the lasagna and set it onto the stove top to let it cool down a little before serving it.

"You mean to tell me that you made lasagna from scratch?" Regina asks in a skeptical tone. Unsure of how to take what is happening currently.

"Yes, well mostly. I didn't think I'd have time to make the pasta before you got home so I didn't make that from scratch but everything else is." Emma answers as she pulls the foil off the Lasagna.

"Ummm… I don't know what to say?" Regina questions, unsure about what to say next because she doesn't want to offend Emma.

"Its an easy meal to prep up and put in the freezer so you have it for later when you can't afford to buy food. It has all the basic food groups and is full of nutrients so you can keep yourself going for a while on one hearty portion." Emma explains as she starts to cut chunks out and places them onto plates. Emma pulls the garlic bread out of the oven and shuts it off before placing them on a plate separately.

"So… You'd meal prep ahead when you were living on your own?" Regina asks.

"Every couple of weeks when I knew I'd be getting extra money I'd put a litte toward making healthier meals that I could freeze so when I was broke I wouldn't starve." Emma explains as she guides Regina to the table to sit down and places a plate in front of her. Emma serves Henry next and warns him to be careful about how hot the food is. Then she gets herself a plate and sits down next to Regina who is staring at the beautiful plate of food in front of her like it had grown three heads.

"I promise it won't bite you." Emma whispers as she takes a bite of her own food. Henry has already dug into his lasagna and is eating faster that Regina has ever seen.

"Henry slow down bud, its not going anywhere." Emma said as she continued to eat. She reached over and grabbed herself a slice of garlic bread and Regina realized she was being rude. She picked up her fork and took a small bite of the lasagna. Her eyes went wide at the beautiful taste, she knew it was home made at this point but she was thinking that it could definitely be in a five star restaurant.

"What do you thing 'Gina?" Emma asks.

"Its amazing. I am still shocked… I guess I never expected this…" Regina tells Emma as she takes another larger bite.

"Its okay, that's the fun of dating some one. Learning new things about them." Emma responds as she continues to eat dinner with her two favorite people. After they were finished eating Regina helped Emma put away the lasagna into containers and placed them in the freezer so they could eat it again when they got back from their trip.

After everything was taken care of Emma and Regina sent Henry to go play some video games while they got into more comfortable clothing for the evening and out of their work clothing. Emma went to the guest bedroom to change and Regina went upstairs to her bedroom. Once they were finished they spent time together in the living room with Henry until it was almost time for bed. Lucky for them the lasagna was a rich full meal that made Henry tired much sooner than they expected and he excused himself early to go to bed.

'Lets head to bed ourselves so we can get up early enough to make sure Henry is packed and head toward the air port." Regina said as she stood up and started picking up the living room which wasn't even a mess, Henry just forgot to put his controller back where it belonged. They went up stairs and got ready for bed the rest of the way and cuddled up for a good nights sleep.


End file.
